An organic electroluminescence device (also referred to as “organic EL device”) made of organic substances is promising for use as an inexpensive large-area, solid-state full-color display device and many efforts have been directed to the development thereof. An organic EL device is generally composed of a light emitting layer and a pair of opposite electrodes sandwiching the light emitting layer. When a voltage is applied between the pair of electrodes, electrons are injected from the cathode and holes are injected from the anode. The injected electrons recombine with the injected holes in the light emitting layer to form excited states. When the excited states return to the ground state, the energy is released as light.
Many researches have been made on the applications of organic EL device to display, etc. because of its possibility of a wide selection of emission colors by using various emitting materials in a light emitting layer. Particularly, the research on the materials which emit three primary red, green, and blue colors has been made most actively, and the intensive research has been made to improve their properties.
Patent Literature 1 discloses to use a compound having a fluoranthene skeleton in which the carbon atom(s) at 7-position and/or 10-position is(are) replaced by a nitrogen atom or nitrogen atoms in an organic EL device.
However, a useful material is still required to be developed in the field of organic EL device to further improve the device performance.